Episode 7689 (12th September 2011)
Plot Ken tells Tracy that she'll have to explain to Amy's school why she hasn't been there. He's still none the wiser as to why she has come back. Eileen gives Sean a birthday card from her and Jason. Sean tries to be enthusiastic when Marcus tells him that they are going to an introductory talk for people interested in adoption. Ken quizzes Deirdre about why Tracy has come back. Karl tells Steve that he doesn't want Frank drinking in the Rovers. Tracy tells Ken that she's pregnant and Steve's the father. Deirdre and Ken give Tracy their support. Eileen tells Sean he's having a birthday drink with them in the Rovers. Frank gets ready for his court appearance. Carla wishes him good luck. Steve tells Lloyd that he and Becky are getting on better than ever at the moment and struggles to remember why they are getting a divorce. Tracy decides to go and see Steve. She is all psyched up until she bumps into Becky leaving Underworld. Becky tells Tracy to leave Steve alone. Steve is furious when Tracy appears and tries to apologise. He tells her that she's a liar and the most evil woman he's ever known. Although for once her apology is actually sincere, Steve has had enough and he tells her to leave. Karl and Eva bring Stella home from hospital. Tracy tells Ken and Deirdre she has made up her mind, she's having an abortion. Carla breathes a sigh of relief as Frank receives a fine and points on his licence. Ken takes Amy round to see Steve. Delighted to see her, he scoops her up in his arms. Karl is disgusted with the outcome of Frank's court appearance. Stella rests on the sofa whilst Karl and Eva wait on her. Tina is offended when Kylie says her nails are a mess. David suggests that Kylie takes a softer approach to finding new customers. Julie, Eileen and Becky take Sean for birthday drinks. Sean is annoyed when Marcus texts to remind him about the meeting. He switches his phone off. Frank suggests to Carla they go for a drink in the Rovers. Karl tells them to leave and can't believe it when Stella says they are welcome to stay. Becky is genuinely pleased for Steve that Amy is home. Tracy goes to make an appointment at the Medical Centre. Marcus goes to the adoption meeting alone when Sean doesn't show. Steve is gobsmacked when Deirdre tells him that Tracy is pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Carla Connor - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane Guest cast *Adoption Co-Ordinator - Joanna Swain Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Street Cars *East Metrolink station plaza, Manchester *Adoption Centre Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre tells Steve about Tracy's pregnancy after she opts to have an abortion; Frank heads to court; and Sean looks forward to celebrating his birthday - but Marcus has other plans. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,530,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2011 episodes